Mini Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus tiene un pequeño accidente, que realmente le convierte en "Pequeño". ¿Qué haría entonces, nuestra "gran" Hermione, para ayudarle? Dedicado a mi bella Mio clonísima. Amelia BadGuy
1. Pequeño gran problema

Nuevamente, nuestro trío dorado estaba en su clase de pociones. Realmente, era todo lo que hacían, ya que Snape les preparaba para sus TIMOS. No podían fallar, ya que él no educaría mediócres en su clase. Paseaba por los puestos, lanzando comentarios envenenados acerca de las pociones que realizaban sus estudiantes. Bueno, los de Gryffindor. Neville, estaba mucho más acalorado de lo normal y no dejaba, de pedir clemencia. Harry y Ron, seguían equivocándose y Hermione, ella siempre superaba las expectativas.

Ese día, Severus les pidió una poción revitalizadora. Bien, los ingredientes debían ser cuidadosamente picados y echados en las cantidades correspondientes. No podían saltar ni un solo paso, ya que al final de la clase, un estudiante probaría ese brebaje. Neville, ya imaginaba su cuello puesto en el caldero.

El trabajo parecía bastante normal. Cada quién, miraba su caldero e intentaba seguir las indicaciones. Malfoy, lanzaba sandeces, mientras Harry perdía la nota como siempre. Severus, le colocaba un cero y le animaba a mejorar alguna vez en su vida. Ron, no se quedaba atrás. La mano temblorosa de Snape, dibujaba una enorme "D" en un papel y la pegaba en el caldero. Ron, lívido, con la mandíbula apretada y los labios fruncidos, trataba de no espetar una gran cantidad de insultos, hacia su profesor. Hermione y Harry, trataban de detenerlo, bajo las risas de los Slytherins.

Hermione, había terminado su poción y precedió a envasarla y etiquetarla. Con una sonrisa suave, colocó los ingredientes que no utilizaría a un lado, y comenzó a limpiar su puesto de trabajo. Mientras desechaba sus materiales ya usados, Neville hacía lo mismo y dejaba su poción en la misma mesa.

- Qué bueno que esto ya se acaba- se quejó Ron con mucha incomodidad- estoy fastidiado de Snape y sus dobles tandas.

- Lo sé- dijo Neville con tremor- esto ya comienza a quebrar mis nervios.

- Bueno, al menos podremos decir, que hemos aprendido algo- agregó Hermione y Ron la miró con asombro.

- No sé por qué, pero presiento que a ti todo te parece educativo. ¿No ves, cómo nos trata? ¡Cómo si fuésemos animales!

- Bueno Ron, es el profesor Snape. No podemos esperar más y...- dijo ella, secándose las manos, cuando hubiere terminado de limpiar sus cosas- no podemos pretender que cambie en algo. ¿O sí?

- Es una interesante propuesta. Deberíamos cambiarlo- dijo, con un dejo de malicia. Harry, que hasta los momentos no había intervenido, habló.

- En realidad, eso solo nos meterá en más problemas de los que podemos solventar.

Hermione asintió y caminó con su muestra. Necesitaba terminar de envasarla, así que tomó la de Neville, sin darse cuenta y la vertió en la suya, creyendo que era más de su poción. La cerró y en la etiqueta, colocó su nombre. Con una sonrisa suave, comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio del profesor Snape. Los demás, ya se había ido. Neville, no encontraba su muestra por ninguna parte y ya había limpiado su caldero. Eso, era mucho mejor en realidad. Luego de algunos desmayos y quejas, Severus decidió no seguir probando las muestras en sus estudiantes. Solo recibirlas. Miró a Hermione de mala gana y estiró la mano, para tomarla.

Hermione iba a dársela, pero la poción resbaló de sus manos y a Severus, se le reventó en la suya. Snape, alzó la cabeza y miró a Hermione, con un rostro severo. Ella, apenada, intentó ayudarle, sacando un pañuelo. Severus, tenía una fea cortada en la palma de su mano izquierda.

- Lo siento tanto, profesor Snape- se disculpó ella, dándole el pañuelo- ¿Está muy mal?

- ¡Solamente, que me ha cortado la mano!- vociferó con rabia. Hermione, se encogió en su lugar y no se atrevió a levantar la vista- ¡Váyase, antes de que pierda la paciencia!

- Sí señor.

Hermione recogió sus cosas y pensaba irse a su sala común, cuando escuchó un pequeño "plop". Ladeó la cabeza, pensando que Snape se curaba su mano y cuando observó en su escritorio, no lo pudo creer.

- ¿Qué hace aún aquí, Granger? ¿Y por qué está tan alta?- le preguntó y ella, soltó su mochila al suelo, caminando hacia él.

- No, profesor. No es que yo esté alta, es que usted se encogió.


	2. Figura de colección

Severus Snape, era la miniatura del colegio de Hogwarts. Hermione le miraba con mucha preocupación, mientras Snape solo deseaba morir. ¡Si medía como 20 centímetros, era demasiado! Suspirando, Hermione trataba de pensar. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo sacaba al profesor Snape, sin que nadie notase que tenía una figura de colección muy parecida?

- ¿¡Cómo diantres soy una miniatura!?

- Bueno, quizá una de las pociones, lo redujo a un pisapapeles- dijo Hermione, apoyada en el escritorio.

- ¡No se atreva a burlarse!- le espetó Snape y ella, negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

- Lo meteré en mi mochila y luego, podremos resolver el dilema, profesor.

- ¡Ni lo piense!

- Pero no puedo dejarlo allí, ¡Imagínese lo que podría suceder!- le gritó y Severus sintió el aire de su voz. Retrocedió con incomodidad.

- ¡No me grite, que me caeré!- le espetó y ella asintió en silencio. Con dos de sus dedos, lo tomó y lo colocó en su mochila, abriéndola un poco, para que entrara luz y aire- ¡Diablos Granger, ¿Por qué tiene tantos libros?!

- ¿Por que estudio mucho? Profesor, si quiere que pasemos desapercibidos, no me haga practicar ventrilocuismo.

- Muy graciosa...

Hermione caminaba de una forma muy curiosa, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo de que alguien le preguntara por Snape. Mientras caminaba, Ginny se le acercó y le tocó el hombro. Ella brincó de la impresión y Ginny, la miró con preocupación. Hermione se relajó y suspirando, preguntó qué quería.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

- En realidad, estaba... Estaba en el baño.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- ¿Y qué importa? Mira Gin, tengo mucha tarea. ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo, sí?

Hermione, sonrió a modo de disculpa y comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la sala común. Una vez dentro, vació su mochila y sacó a Snape de la misma. Severus tosía y se limpiaba la túnica de un polvo curioso.

- ¡Lo siento señor, dejé allí dentro la arena de la clase de runas antiguas! El frasco debió vaciarse sin quererlo.

- Por supuesto. ¡Es un desastre allí adentro! Le hace falta organizarse.

- No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

- Claro que no, por que usted me devolverá a mi tamaño.

- Pero ¿Cómo haré eso?

- Averiguando, qué diantres le puso a su pócima.

- ¡Yo siempre las hago bien, usted lo sabe!

- Pues esta vez, se equivocó.


	3. ¡El gato!

Hermione no podía dormir, pensando en cómo regresar a Snape a la normalidad. En cuanto todos lo notaran, seguro...Bueno, quizá nadie se preocuparía. Trató de centrarse en un punto. Severus estaba sobre una de sus almohadas. Era enorme, comparada con él y realmente, comenzaba a ser molesto. Creía que moriría ahogado entre las sábanas y el cabello de Hermione.

Antes de siquiera continuar durmiendo, Hermione se sentó en la cama y trató de pensar en cómo continuar al amanecer, sin que alguien notara lo que había pasado. Bueno, lo sabrían en cuanto Snape no se presentara, pero eso no debía ocurrir. Corría el riesgo de delatarse, ya que era muy torpe a veces, para mentir.

Sobretodo, con sus dos mejores amigos. O con Ginny, dado el caso. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Snape, que trataba de dormir en esa enorme cama. Suspiró y se acercó a él. Hablarle resultaba bastante complicado.

- Profesor Snape.

- Granger, le ruego que no me hable de esa forma o terminará enviándome al otro extremo de la habitación. Guarde distancia- le dijo y ella asintió, retrocediendo en la cama. Se sentó y la contempló, mientras ella se sentaba debidamente y exponía su punto.

- Señor, ¿cómo podría deducir qué le agregué mal a mi receta, si hice lo que usted me pidió? No agregué ninguna cantidad extra ni ningún ingrediente distinto.

- Podría estudiar la muestra y qué ocurre si agrega en dósis distintas o si deja de agregar algo.

- No olvidé nada, se lo juro- le dijo y Severus la miró con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión de concentración.

Conocía a Hermione, no se equivocaba ni aunque así lo quisiera él. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. ¿Estaba condenado a su tamaño? Todo se veía enorme y comenzaba a exasperarse. No quería tener el tamaño de un centavo.

No, era más grande que uno.

Mientras estaba allí, ambos escucharon una campanilla y Severus se dio la vuelta. El gato de Hermione lo miraba con mucha felicidad y estiraba una de sus patas. Hermione brincó a tiempo, para protegerlo de sus garras.

- ¡No, Crooshanks!- dijo y Snape, sintió un vaivén en su estómago cuando Hermione lo tomó con violencia, de la cama. El gato la miró e insistía en tomar a Snape. Hermione lo colocó en una de sus repisas, sobre la cama. El gato no le despegaba la vista- ¡Él, no se come! Es un profesor y no debes comértelo. Ya le basta con ser una miniatura.

El gato mostraba sus dientes, pero Hermione terminó por apartarlo de la cama. Soltó un bufido y rodeó la misma, con un gesto de molestia. Se tumbó en el suelo y le dio la vuelta. Hermione sonrió ante ese gesto.

- No te lo vas a comer- le dijo y Snape carraspeó. Hermione alzó la cabeza y con mucho cuidado, lo bajó de allí- lo siento, profesor. Creerá que es un ratón.

- ¿Tengo apariencia de ratón?

- Pregúntele...

- El asunto es cómo volver a mi tamaño- dijo Snape y Hermione asintió- ¿Alguna idea, Granger?

- Bueno, lo que usted mencionaba y si no...La biblioteca.

- Están en la zona prohibida, necesitaría un permiso de algún profesor.

- El suyo.

- Imagina que escribiré en un papel miniatura y lo leerá una bibliotecaría miniatura, para un libro que...

- Ya ya, entendí el sarcasmo- dijo ella y meditó. ¿Qué podían hacer para resolver ese pequeño gran dilema?


End file.
